


The Mistake

by BetterThanburningontheceiling



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanburningontheceiling/pseuds/BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori finds Rin in the showers, feeling kinda horny, and smut follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea at the time. We had worked our asses off in practice, even Rin-Senpai, although he was already, like, the best on the team. So even he was exhausted along with the rest of us. I know I should be working harder than everyone else, after all, I’m not that good of a swimmer, but I still always ended up daydreaming. 

And so what did I usually daydream about? Matsuoka-Senpai, of course. It was something that had become harder for me not to do lately, considering the fact that we wear tight fitting swim suits and it didn’t help that he was always stretching all the time and showing off his muscles. 

But even so, for some reason my daydream was a lot more… Detailed, I guess, than usual. I couldn’t seem to control them this time, no matter how hard I tried not to think of his brilliant muscles or how his swim suit seemed to fit his ass perfectly or-… Anyway, I just blamed it on the fact that we were constantly wet, making things ten times easier to picture, therefore making my imagination then times wilder. 

After practice, the Captain called out to me, saying he had something to tell me. He said that I was doing good work and made a lot of progress in such a short time. That was really nice to hear, especially considering I haven’t been too proud of my performance lately myself. Then once he was finished talking and I said thank you, I headed to the showers to wash up. 

I know guys usually take fast showers, but still I was not expecting the showers to be almost completely empty already. In fact, Matsuoka-Senpai was the only person, other than myself. As soon as I saw him, I could tell that 1- something wasn’t quite right with him and 2- he had no idea that I was there, yet. He had his forehead against his arm and leaned against the wall, his backside out to me letting the water run down his back. II couldn’t help but look at his butt. 

“Matsuoka-Senpai?” I called out. 

He tensed up at the sound of my voice. “A-Ai?” His voice came out quite hoarse, making me worry more. 

“Are you okay?” I took a few steps closer. 

“Don’t!” I stopped in my tracks, “Just. Stay over there. Okay?” 

I stubbornly came closer anyway. “No, I want to help you, Matsuo-“ my words caught in my throat now that I got a better look at him, the sight immediately heading straight downward. His cheeks and shoulders were tinted pink and heaving heavily, out of breath. The hand not against the wall was in front of him and wrapped around- 

I shamefully averted my eyes. “S-sorry to interrupt.” 

“Get. Out.” He said breathily, eyes threatening me. 

My brain apparently stopped working like usual, because instead of doing just that, I stepped closer and got down on my knees before him. 

“A-Ai?!” He exclaimed, trying to step away, but I grabbed his hips and held him there. “Wh-what are you doing?!” 

I didn’t vocalize my answer and instead kissed the tip of his head, making him gasp. Taking it in my hands, I swirled the head around with my tongue. I licked his penis from tip to base, causing him to shiver. I had no idea what came over me. No way was I normally like this, so… Why now? 

“A-Aiichiro! W-w- we shouldn’t be do-doing this!” He tried to protest some more, but I wasn’t listening. I looked up at him, a devious smile on my face, and saw him looking down at me as well, eyes half lidded and lips parted. I couldn’t help but grin further as I slowly took it half way into my mouth, rubbing it against the inside of my cheek. I quickly pulled more of the way off and then took it all in faster. I was about to do it again when Matsuoka-Senpai suddenly yanked me back. “We should- stop.” He breathed. 

I puffed out my lip, “Why? Don’t you want to?” He almost said something more, but chose to bite his lip instead. He took his hands off my shoulders and averted his eyes. I smiled and continued my actions. My body moved on its own, my brain honestly still trying to process what I was even doing really, and I reached down and started playing with my own penis. 

It was weird. Before today, even my daydreams never really got this far. And before I even knew it, we were both moaning. Matsuoka-Senpai reached down and laced his fingers in my hair. I knew he would be coming soon. 

I pulled myself free from his grip and stood up. He looked at me with confused eyes. I kissed him, parting my lips and inviting in his tongue. The water was hitting me in the back of the head, but I paid little attention to it. Nothing really mattered to me except us, there in that moment. I hesitantly pulled away from him, him giving a disappointed grunt in response, then turned around, putting my forearms up against the wall and jutting out my ass in what I thought to be a provocative way. 

Matsuoka-Senpai didn’t move. I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked unsure what to do, having more doubts again. “Aiichiro…” He mumbled, “I’m not so… Sure about this… I think we shou-“ 

“Matsuoka-Senpai-!” I whined, “Please. I want to.” And I did. I wanted to so bad, but if he didn’t I would have to deal with it. 

He paused, biting his lip in thought, before saying, “Okay.” Hesitantly he grabbed my hips with one hand and put a finger up against my backside and pushed it in. 

It didn’t take long before I knew I was ready. As much as I’d hate to admit it, I kind of did this a lot… “Matsuoka-Senpai.” I said, wiggling my hips a bit, hoping he got the point, which he did. I groaned as he carefully pressed into me all the way to the hilt. 

For a brief moment I wondered if the Captain would see us, or if he already did. After all, he hadn’t taken a shower yet. But then I remembered that I didn’t really care anymore. 

I moaned as Rin-Senpai lifted up one of my legs for better positioning. His grip on my leg and hip tightened, even hurt, but I could bear it. His thrusts soon became more erratic, and I began pumping myself to keep up with him. I looked over my shoulder at him and my heart stopped for a moment. 

He had his eyes closed. There we were, having sex, and he wasn’t even looking at me. His thrusts stopped as he came and moaned, “Ha-Haru-ka.” 

My heart dropped into my stomach. I should have known that this wasn’t a good idea. He kept telling me that it wasn’t, but I went with it anyway and now this. I knew he didn’t like me in this way, and yet I still wanted it so bad, not thinking of the consequences. 

Matsuoka-Senpai pulled away from me and I fell to the floor on my knees. My chest hurt worse than I could ever remember it feeling. It felt as if I had been shattered into a million pieces, but the worst part was that I had no one to blame but myself. I didn’t have to make him have sex with me. I didn’t have to ever let him know my true feelings at all. Because I know that Matsuoka-Senpai likes someone else. But I did it anyway. 

I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea at the time, because now I realize that it was a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was writing this for Armin and Eren, but... Then I remembered that I do not ship them in a sexual way. Like, at all.   
> So no. 
> 
> Anyway, I feel like I rushed this a bit and that I messed up the characters a bit as well, but... Well, I always feel that way. My woes of being a writer, I guess.   
> This is the only smut I have written in a while, so I'm a little nervous to be posting it on the internet, but what the hell.


End file.
